


Shut up and Dance with Me

by captaintrashy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, M/M, One Shot, Song Inspired, Tony appears for like one line, flufff, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintrashy/pseuds/captaintrashy
Summary: One shot short; Avengers have an after party for saving the world. Peter brings Wade.





	Shut up and Dance with Me

The Avengers were having a party. For whatever reason, Clint had managed to convince Tony to have it at a night club instead of the tower like usual. Something about “spicing it up so it feels better to win, motivate us more, yknow?”

Peter arrived in tight jeans and a baggy jumper. The spiderling wasn’t an Avenger but since he helped in the mission, they decided to invite him, they were just lucky he turned 21 two months prior.

“Who invited him?” Peter looked up as Tony spoke, coming over to them.

Wade shifted uncomfortably, pulling his hood over his head. However, Peter convinced him to not wear his suit, were secrets he would never reveal.

“I did Mr. Stark. He helped as well, I was invited and I’m not an Avenger either, so I thought it was only fair. If he leaves, I leave.”

And that was the end of the conversation. Tony and Peter had a stare down before Tony left to bother Stephen Strange.

“I shouldn’t have come…” Wade said, his true colours showing as he lets the anxiety slip through in his voice.

“You have every right to be here. Come on, lets go get a drink.” Peter smiled at him, grabbed his arm and pulled him across the floor to the bar.

Peter ordered for the both of them, tapping his fingers on the bar in beat with the song.

“Peter why did you ask me to come? You know I’m never wanted at these events…” Wade tugged his hood down a bit, taking his drink off the smaller male.

Peter sighed, “Wade…” He went to defend Wade, tell him he belonged, but he didn’t know how to. So instead of speaking he took a shot from the bar and downed it. “I bet I can do more then you.”

Wades eyes sparked a bit with challenge. “You’re on.”

20 shots later, Peter was leaning on Wade, humming to the beat of the music. Wade was distracted by a loose string on Peters hood before the next thing he knew he was on the dance floor with Peter holding his arm.

“Pete-“

“Shut up and dance with me.”

Wades cheeks reddened but he complied with Peter. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to dance with the spiderboy, so that’s what he did. Danced with him.

Peter had his arms around Wades neck, sneakers squeaking on the floor and a wide grin on his face. Wade had his arms around Peters waist, staring into his doe brown eyes as he felt the eyes of others on his back.

Wades mind ran a mile a second, he shouldn’t be here, no one wanted him here, he was a freak, an outcast, he didn’t deserve to be a hero, he didn’t deserve to grace the same air as the precious perfect boy in his arms. He tried to pull away, but boy, did he forget the spider-strength, so he started to look away, maybe if he didn’t look like he was into it Peter would let him go.

“Don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.”

“Peter-“

Peters hands slipped to Wades arms, his movements slowing down, others dancing around them.

“Wade.

Wade looked back at him, looking at him, hopeful but scared. He knew he probably wouldn’t get another chance like this.

One hand raised to cup Peters cheek, the other on his hip, he leaned in. Maybe it was the chemical, physical kryptonite, but Wade kissed him. And Peter kissed back.

Wade could see their future in Peters eyes, and he was certain the boy in his arms could see it too. No matter what the Avengers threw at them, they’d be happy together.


End file.
